


Where we Start

by larrylovespenis



Series: Where Our Story Begins [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, College, First Time, Innocent Louis, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, They go clubbing a lot, Top Harry, Younger Louis, gay clubs, niiiiiiiice, not really just teased a lot, partiers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick and tired of getting teased by all his friends for being the only virgin left in his group, Louis is determined to get fucked; he doesn't care who or where or how. He just so happens to get fucked by the infamous slut, Harry Styles.</p><p>(Very, very loosely based off Queer as Folk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is very lightly based off Queer As Folk, like you don't need to have seen it to know what's going on. :) (Just by the way, people with red hair are addressed with names, not meant to be offensive or rude)

"We should go to Cummings tonight!" Niall exclaims suddenly, bits of chewed chicken spitting out of his mouth.

Louis scrunches up his nose at the sight before shaking his head.

"Niall, it's a Monday for god's sake. We've all got classes tomorrow." Louis says and Niall sighs dramatically.

"So? The only person that isn't up for it is you, Lou." Niall says and Louis notices the rest of their table nodding along with Niall.

"Niall's right. We haven't been in ages! I think it's a great idea." Johnny expresses his opinion and Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Look we all know the real reason why Louis doesn't want to go..." Caleb says slyly and the four others except Louis giggle.

"Oh, shut it would you! Just because I'm not a slag like the rest of you's." Louis tries to defend himself.

"Louis honey, we're not slags. We just fuck a lot of people. It's something you just wouldn't understand." Liam says and the rest of the table laughs again.

Louis hates it when they bring sex up. Okay, so maybe it's a little strange nowadays to be a twenty year old virgin, but Louis has been saving himself.

That might be a slight lie.

No one's ever really taken a second glance at Louis. If he was with one of his friends, they'd be so confident while Louis kind of just stood in the background, drinking his beer quietly.

"I bet that Louis won't lose his virginity, at least till he's thirty!" Niall shouts, the whole cafe turns to him and Louis blushes.

The table nods. "I say, fourty-five, no! Fifty!" Johnny adds on and they all laugh again.

Louis huffs before he stands and walks out the cafe's door.

"See you tonight!"

*

Louis flicks his hair across his forehead, buttons his bright red, tight jeans and fixes his top. He's ready.

He's ready to get fucked. Good and hard. Fuck wanting it to be special and meaniful. Fuck wanting it to be loving and sweet. Honestly, fuck it all.

If he hears one more comment about how he's a virgin, Louis will snap.

Tonight's the night Louis Tomlinson will finally not be a virgin.

*  
"Oh my fucking god you actually came." Nathan says in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Louis says confidently while flicking his hair.

Niall and Liam both raise their eyebrows.

"Wow Louis, you actually don't look like a librarian for once." Caleb winks and Louis glares at him.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to go inside now, anyone wan to join me?" "Wait up Lou!" Niall calls out.

Louis struts up to the line at the front of the club. It's only short so he's at the front in no time. He flashes his ID to the security guard. The guard nods, then lets him and Niall through.

"Geez Lou, are you seriously planning on getting some tonight? I thought you wanted something special?" Niall questions and Louis just sighs.

"Yeah well, people change their minds. Now, help me find someone to fuck me."

"I volunteer." A smooth, deep voice says. Louis and Niall's heads whip around to the voice.

"Oh my god," Niall whispers.

The guy sitting on the stool next to Louis, has curly brown hair, with pale skin but not in a sickly way. From what Louis can see, green eyes and heart shaped lips.

He was _gorgeous_.

"Oh um..." Louis stutters and Niall gasps.

"Holy shit you're Harry Styles." Niall gapes and Harry chuckles.

"Hm, that's right. I have no idea who you are. But that's alright since I've got my eye on someone else." Harry says smoothly, his eyes flick to Louis and he flushes.

Niall squints his eyes before he excuse himself and Louis.

"Whoa, whoa! Niall, what are you doing?" Louis asks quickly.

"You can't fuck him." Niall says instantly.

"What? Why the hell not?" Louis asks, hands on his hips.

"Because! That's Harry Styles, like this town's biggest slag. Jesus Louis, he'll destroy your bloody arsehole! I'm surprised he went for you, he doesn't normally go after guys like you..." Niall explains and Louis scoffs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Louis shouts.

Niall bites his cheek and Louis shakes his head before he storms off.

"Louis!" Niall yells but Louis ignores him.

Louis walks back to where Harry is sitting.

"I'm so sorry about that, my friend is a bit crazy!" Louis chuckles lightly and Harry tightly smiles at him.

"That's alright. You're friend seems like a bit of cock block too, guess he knows my reputation." Harry says and Louis nods.

"Yeah something about you'd being able to ruin my arsehole something like that..." Louis trails off when he catches Harry staring at him with hooded eyes.

"Oh really? Is that something you'd like? Someone to ruin you?" Harry asks, moving closer to Louis. His breath on Louis' neck.

"Um -I don't know..." Louis mutters nervously, as Harry's large hand moves onto Louis' jean covered leg.

"Saw you walking in, had everyone's eyes on you, you know? Eyes on that arse." Harry murmurs huskily in his ear.

"Oh?" Louis squeaks and Harry laughs softly.

"I want to take you home. And fuck you till you're begging me to stop." Is the last thing Louis hears Harry say before Harry is attacking his mouth in a bruising kiss.

Louis tries to kiss back. Harry grips the back of Louis' head and pulls him impossibly closer as they continue to kiss.

Louis rests one of his hands on Harry's hard chest, while the other tangles itself in Harry's curls.

"Mm, I'm taking you back to mine. Right now."

Harry grabs Louis and drags him out of the club's door.

*

When they arrive at Harry's flat, Louis looks around, adoring the decorations.

"Y-You have a really nice apartment." Louis stutters out. Harry chuckles before coming over to Louis and kissing him.

"Complements about where I live later. I'm horny, strip please."

Louis looks at Harry with wide eyes before he shakes his head and starts to lift his shirt over his head.

Harry watches intently. Louis starts to unbutton his jeans. Louis hears a soft groan when he looks up from his jeans and sees Harry's grasping his cock through his pants.

Louis steps out of his jeans and he's left in his white briefs.

"God, you've got such a sexy little body." Harry whispers.

Louis flushes and murmurs out a thank you.

"Bedroom."

Louis nods then follows Harry into hus large bedroom.

Harry drops onto the bed. "Come to me." Harry commands.

Louis pads softly over to the bed. Harry takes off his shirt then pats his lap.

"Sit."

Louis inhales before he goes to sit on Harry's lap.

He struggles a bit on where to put his hands and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"How come you're acting like you've never done this before?" Harry quizzes and Louis gulps.

Harry notices Louis' expression and sighs.

"You haven't dons this before, have you?" Louis bites his lips and shakes his head feebly.

"Christ. How old are you again?"

"Twenty." Louis says.

"Twenty? You haven't fucked anyone, ever?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head, an embarrassed flush littering his cheeks.

Louis is about to get out of Harry's lap but Harry grips his thighs.

"I guess I'll just have to show you what you've been missing." Harry gives Louis a reassuring smile.

Louis grins back before he surprisingly dips down to kiss Harry.

Harry kisses back, then places his hands on Louis' bum.

Whithout knowing it, Louis starts to rut against Harry's growing erection.

Harry groans then flips them over so Louis is underneath Harry.

Harry gets rid of jeans and boxers then starts to kiss up Louis' chest. Louis lets out a sigh when Harry reaches on of his nipples.

He flicks his tongue over them before going back down Louis' body.

Harry puts one of his hands over Louis' prominent bulge and Louis arches at the touch. He keeps rubbing over until Louis reaches full hardness.

Harry's fingers slip under the waistband of the briefs. "Can I?" Harry asks.

Louis nods shakily. Harry kisses his hipbones then starts to peel away the tight briefs.

Louis closes his eyes when he feels a warmth mouth envelope his cock. The head bops up and down.

"H-Harry," Louis whimpers.

"Good?" Harry asks.

"More than good!" Louis smiles ans Harry grins back.

Harry kisses Louis' cock once more before he grabs the lube.

He drizzles some on two of his fingers. "Ever done this before?" Harry questions, as he runs his fingers over the clenched rim.

Louis nods feebly. "Once, wasn't that great."

"Well, I can assure you this will be amazing."

One of Harry's lubed fingers start to enter Louis. Louis bites his lip and the new sensation. Harry thrust fairly quickly, then adds another.

Louis squeaks and Harry looks up. "All good?"

"Yeah, j-just keep going,"

Harry stretches out his fingers, opening Louis up. He teases his third finger before just pushing in the tip. Louis moans when a particular jab sends pleasure waves through his body.

"There we go," Louis can hear Harry whisper as he's poked there again.

"Oh my god..." Louis whimpers. "Harry, I'm gonna cum soon." Louis warns him and Harry nods.

He slips his fingers out before grabbing his jeans and getting out a condom.

He passes it over to Louis. "Wanna do it?"

Louis blushes. "I don't know, how exactly..." he mutters.

Harry shrugs. "There's only one way to learn."

Louis takes the condom from Harry's fingers and rips it open with his teeth. Harry chuckles quietly, then a small, coldish hand is on his cock to stable it.

Louis clumsily slips the condom on Harry's length. He smiles shyly when he sees the condom on, not perfectly fitted but it's still on.

"See? Wasn't so hard was it?" Louis smiles again.

Harry gently pushes Louis' shoulders back so he's laying on his back.

Harry runs the head of his dick over Louis' rim a couple of times before he slides in.

Louis bites the pillow as he feels his arse being stretched. Harry groans deeply at the tightness of Louis.

Harry's hands are keeping Louis' legs high enough so he can position himself properly.

"Shit." Harry grunts, when he feels Louis clench.

"C-Can I move?" Harry asks quickly. Louis wants to say no, since it still is quite painful but he also wants to please Harry.

"Slowly, very slowly please." Louis whispers out.

Harry starts to move out and Louis can't help but let out a sob. He's always been a baby when it comes to pain, and it seems this is no different.

"Fuck, Lou you alright?" Harry instantly questions stopping his actions.

A few tears roll down Louis' cheeks.

"Shit, shit, Louis babe, what's wrong?"

"M'sorry, just it hurts more than I expected." Louis mumbles out, he sniffles and Harry moves closer to him.

He presses soft kisses to Louis' cheeks. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move. When you're _actually_ ready. I don't want to hurt you." Harry says sincerely.

Louis nods. His eyes glossy but Harry thinks he looks even more beautiful.

A few more minutes passed then Louis gave the all clear. Once again, Harry moved slower this time.

He pushed back in and Louis started to let out a few moans.

"Better now?"

Louis nods. "Faster please."

Harry smiles cheekily. "So polite."

Harry does as Louis says and moves quicker. He keeps his thrusts as soft as he can so he doesn't hurt Louis. But it's soon enough when Louis is writhing and begging Harry to go harder.

Harry pulls out and pushes in harder. Skin slapping his heard and Louis has a dopey, fucked out look on his face.

His hand is on his cock, jerking it in time with Harry's thrusts.

"Jesus Harry there! Please- there again!" Louis shouts and Harry smirks.

He keeps hitting the same spot and Louis lets out small breaths of air and whines for more.

"Fuck, I'm so close baby. You're so tight gonna make me cum so damn hard." Harry moans as he thrusts.

Louis tightens around Harry then he shoots his load on his chest and some onto Harry.

Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head before he gives one last final thrust and is coming into the condom.

Harry collapses onto of Louis. Slowly pulling out of him, ridding himself of the condom, then lying back down on Louis.

Louis' cheeks are flushed a bright coral red, his bum is aching slightly but he's so blissed out he barely notices.

Louis watches small breaths leave Harry's mouth, without thinking, Louis places one hand in Harry's hair and rakes his fingers through it.

Harry looks up with a quizzical expression.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Louis shrugs. "Isn't this what happens after sex. Sweaty cuddles and hair caressing?"

Harry grins wider than he would like then hides his face in Louis' chest.

"Jesus, who _even_ are you?" Harry asks himself.

Harry moves away from Louis, then heads to his bathroom.

"W-Where are you going?" Louis asks timidly.

"I stink, I'm going for a shower, you can have one after me if you want." Harry offers and Louis looks at his hands.

"We..could always have one together?" Louis suggests, and Harry laughs.

"Cheeky." Is the only thing he says. He disappears into the bathroom, leaving Louis with his thoughts.

*  
After Harry and Louis both have their separate showers, Harry slips on some sweats before walking over to Louis who is awkwardly sitting on the couch. He's wearing a pair of Harry's smaller trackies, that are still too long.

"So, how're you getting home?" Harry asks before cracking open a beer.

"Oh um- I thought I was staying here, just for the night...of course." Louis answers and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck told you that?"

Louis' eyes widen at Harry's tone.

"I-I just thought that-" Louis starts off and Harry shakes his head before he lets out a light, mocking laugh.

"Well you thought wrong. Look I'll call you cab. Okay?" Harry picks up his phone and Louis bites his lip.

"I- sure, that's fine, thank you." Louis murmurs.

The cab shows up 3 minutes later. Louis gets up and grabs his dirty pants. "Goodbye Harry, thanks for tonight." Louis says shyly.

Harry nods his head at him, not taking his eyes off the TV.

*  
Two days later Louis has a lecture. He's had Harry on his mind. He knows it was a one time thing, but he can't help but feel like it was special. That it meant something both to him and Harry.

He walks into the classroom seeing Liam and a spare chair next to him.

He sits down then pulls out his notebook.

"Where have you been hiding the last two days?" Liam questions.

"Just at home." Louis answers.

"At home hm? Who's home?" Liam wiggles his eyebrows and Louis sighs.

"What did Niall say?" Louis groans.

"Just that you went home with some redhead, obviously something happened, did you lose it?" Liam asks excitedly.

Louis frowns. _Redhead? Did Niall lie about who went home with?_

"Well!? Did you?" Liam's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Are you a virgin, or nah?"

"No, I'm-I'm not. Oh my god, I'm not a virgin!" Louis shouts and the whole class looks over at the both of them.

Louis blushes and Liam laughs.

"Well congratulations, I never thought I'd see the day, literally. So, how was he, did he have a firecrotch?" Liam giggles and Louis shakes his head.

"No. Niall must've lied to you, because Harry Styles took me home." Louis says and Liam bursts out in a huge cackles.

He holds his stomach as he laughs and Louis' frown deepens each time a bubble of laughter erupts from his lips.

"Awwwww mate, you sure know how to crack a joke, Lou." Liam says, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"It's not a joke! We had sex!" Louis argues and Liam just shakes his head in disbelief.

"There's no way in hell that he would've fucked you Lou! Don't you know? Harry doesn't do virgins."  
Liam explains and Louis' eyebrows furrow.

"But he had sex with me. I'm not lying, I swear!" Louis says again and Liam sighs.

"Whatever Lou..." Is the last thing that is said between them before the lecturer walks in.

*

"Niall!" Louis screams as he barges into his dorm room. He's sitting with a bag of barbeque chips next to him and a laptop settled in his lap.

"What's up?"

"Why the hell did you tell Liam I went home with a redhead!?" Louis shouts and Niall cringes.

"Because! He wouldn't have believed me if I said you went with Harry, he would've laughed in my face!" Niall defends himself and Louis groans before dropping on his bed.

"That's exactly what he did to me." Louis sighs.

Niall rubs his neck then sits up to face Louis.

"Look, if you want to prove to Liam and well the rest of our group that Harry fucked you, then let's go to Cummings again! Harry's always there." Niall suggests and Louis grins.

"That's a fucking fantastic idea! I can't wait to see Liam's smug little smirk turn queasy. Louis Tomlinson getting fucked by Harry the sexiest guy Brisbane! Liam won't be able to stand it!" Louis smirks and Niall simply rolls his eyes then chucks some earphones into his ears.

*  
Louis jumps around his bedroom, trying his hardest to slip on his black jeans that are probably a size or two smaller than he is. He sucks in before he zips the zip and buttons the button.

He grins in the mirror, loving the way the jeans hug his figure. He pops on a dark red almost maroon button up then swishes hair across his forehead.

"Excuse me your highness, are you ready now?" Niall screams through the door.

Louis sighs at the mass of clothes on his floor when he was having his own private fashion show. He shrugs then puts on his all black Nike Roshe Runs.

He and Niall walk down the dormitory stairs and see Nathan with a smoke inbetween his fore and middle finger. Smoke flies around them and Louis scrunches up his nose.

"Do you have to smoke around us? Christ..." Niall mutters before hopping in the front seat.

Nathan rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything like usual.

Louis goes in the back and is seated next to Caleb and Johnny who  already have beers in their hands.

"You know Louis I think you're the first person in our group to fuck a ranga. I mean, I've fucked a few strawberry blonde guys but not a full redhead." Caleb says and Louis groans.

"I didn't even fuck a guy with red hair! Thanks a lot Niall!" Niall giggles in the front seat.

"Okay cuntbags, let's go. I'm missing the first episode of How To Get Away With Murder season 2 for you arseholes." Nathan says then starts up the car.

*

Louis is sat in one of Cumming's many loveseats. I few guys have hit on him, which is new. But Louis has only got eyes for one guy.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Louis looks up and sees Liam. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Can I help you?" Louis snaps and Liam moans.

"Jesus Louis, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Niall told me like half an hour ago that he saw you with Harry that night. Sorry." Liam apologises and Louis just shakes his head.

"Whatever you say Liam. When I find Harry, I'll be sure to let you know that I'm not making it up!" Louis tsks then gets up and goes to the bathroom.

He storms in clenching his fists. God does he want to prove Liam wrong.

He's about to splash his face with water when a deep, familiar voice addresses him.

"I see you've come back for more." Harry's smirk is large and his eyes glimmer in the sharp light of the bathroom.

Louis' breath hitches. _He looks even better than last time._

His hair is quiffed up, a horrendous flamingo shirt buttoned only half the way up, tight black jeans are adorning his legs.

"Harry." Louis says breathlessly.

"Lewis." Harry replies. Louis looks away for a second before he speaks.

"Uh, it's Louis actually." Harry shrugs.

"Same shit, different smell. Anyway what are you doing here, hiding away in the bathroom when you could be out on the dance floor, shaking that lovely arse of yours." Harry says and Louis runs a hand through his hair.

"I needed to get some air." Louis replies and Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Air? So you came into the most unhygienic, actually no the grey room is the most unhygienic. You came to the bathrooms?" Harry questions with a silly grin.

Louis blushes and nods.

"Harry um, my friends well more like one particular friend doesn't believe that we, um-"

"Fucked?"

"Yes precisely. So I thought maybe you could say to them that you did. Because I've just been teased so long about being a virgin. And now they're saying I'm making it up but I swear I'm not! Well obviously you that but-" Louis rambles, his hands moving to describe his words.

"Why do you care about what they think. You know what happened, you know we fucked, so who cares if your friends don't believe. They're just jealous that I fucked you, and not them." Harry says leaning against the tiled wall.

Louis can't help but smile timidly at Harry.

"You're not very modest are you?" Louis asks rhetorically.

"I'd rather love myself that hate myself. I don't have the time to be depressed and wish I was more this or more that." Harry explains and Louis is impressed with Harry's words.

"Not modest, but wise."

Harry ruffles his hair before he gives a fleeting glance to Louis before opening the door.

Before he's about to leave Louis calls out.

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

Harry smirks and walks up to Louis. He grips Louis' chin and tilts it upwards.

A soft but intense kiss is felt on Louis' lips before Harry answers.

"In your dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, a comment and kudos would be nice! xx


End file.
